Fighter (Season 1)
This fighter was a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and one of Daniel Weaver's trusted soldiers. Story Season 1 "Live and Learn" After the retreat from Boston, this fighter is assigned to the 2nd Mass, and can be seen travelling on the road with the 2nd Mass when they stop to loot the food store. "The Armory" When Pope's Gang arrive to their camp, he is seen aiming his rifle at them, however retreats on Weaver's command. "Prisoner of War" When Porter arrives to there new camp at the school, he is one of the trusted soldiers that listen to his speech, and later is sent in groups of 3-4 to find supplies. Later that day, he is seen in the gymnasium for dinner. "Grace" This fighter pushes the cage along with has the prisoner of war skitter captive. He later comes back from his supply run with Schlatter, Maggie and O'Neil, and it is mentioned by Maggie, that one of the fighter jocks found a group of harnessed kid; and it is revealed that Weaver had them taking tabs on Maggie. He later has dinner at the same table as Weaver, Schlatter and O'Neil. "Silent Kill" This fighter witnesses the death of Michael Harris. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" This fighter helps with securing the school from the upcoming alien attack, and can be seen moving materials around the school. He is later seen in the gym speaking to Hal Mason and Margaret, before they leave to defend Ben Mason as John is abusing him. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" This fighter goes along with Daniel Weaver, after Ben Mason returns to the school to reveal that Terry Clayton was going to trade the 2nd Mass kids to the aliens. Weaver and the fighters set a trap for the 7th, hiding in their sanctuary before revealing themselves and holding the 7th hostage. He later attends the funeral of Mike Thompson, who was killed by Terry Clayton. "What Hides Beneath" This fighter attends John Pope's meeting, where he reveals the mech ammo he created which can pierce through a mechs armor. When Weaver says they are taking the fight to the aliens he cheers. "Mutiny" This fighter listens to Weavers plan about attacking the tower. He is one of the fighters who are told to help John Pope make the mech bullets for the upcoming attack. He is one of the 50 fighters who volunteer to attack the Boston tower, and leaves the school in the convoy. "Eight Hours" When Weaver instructs the fighters what to do on the road, this fighter can be seen and joins one of the four squads to plant the bomb. He joins squad two which is instructed to attack the east leg, along with Schlatter and O'Neil. It is assumed that he was killed by the mechs, as Hal said he saw mech fire and thinks the other teams are gone. Appearances Gallery FighterS1-Dinner.PNG fighters1x03.PNG Fighter-Mike.PNG FighterHoldingMike.PNG Fighters-S1.PNG FightersWithSkitter.PNG Season1Fighter.PNG SchlatterEp8.PNG Schlatter-HD.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter